Lol What?
by 96Dreamer-Of-No-Remembrance96
Summary: Denmark has been hallucinating for a while now, but this has to be the worst one yet. They are kinda OOC. Based on roleplay. One shot.


This is based off of a roleplay I did with my sister... In which Denmark hallucinates, is forgetful, and is a bit OOC... So yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Denmark found himself hearing voices coming from the kitchen, there was laughter, Norway's laughter and cutesy voices. Denmark didn't like not knowing about things, so he was quite angry when Norway walked into the living room.<p>

"Hey, Norway! Where were you a few moments ago?" Denmark asked. Norway gave him a weird look.

"...The kitchen?" Norway answered,.

"Oh... I thought I heard someone else.. Was someone else here?" Denmark said, causing Norway to snort.

"No. Ice left yesterday." Norway declared. Denmark made a weird face.

"Then I am hearing things... Unless you're lying..." Denmark remarked.

"You're delusional." Norway responded.

"No.. I'm not... You're just every where.." Denmark suggested, meaning to say 'you just know everything'.

"How can I be everywhere? Idiot." Norway asked.

"I don't know... You just are..." Denmark said.

"Mmmhmm.. What do you want, anyway?" Norway asked.

"Okay... so I might be hallucinating... But I knew I heard someone else a moment ago.. What was that all about?" Denmark said. He knew that he never had a hearing hallucination before.

"Did you leave the television on again?" Norway asked, causing Denmark to frown and feel guilty.

"No... I broke the tv yesterday... By accident..." Denmark said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"...How?" Norway asked.

"It wasn't my fault... The tv was in the way of my dancing... I was listening to this really awesome song and I couldn't help myself..." Denmark said.

"...Sure. You're paying for it." Norway said.

"So, who were you talking to? I'll pay for it..." Denmark asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Ice left yesterday." Norway said.

"You were talking to someone else... Who? Don't make me yell." Denmark said.

"Who else would be here? Honestly." Norway asked.

"Ice... Sweden *mubbles something*... Finland... I don't know... It _was_ someone... I know it." Denmark said.

"Ice left yesterday, for one thing. You _know_ Sweden wouldn't come here. And Finland's always with Sweden. Even _you_ know that.." Norway said.

"I forgot... Okay?" Denmark admitted.

"Sure." Norway said.

"I'm allowed to forget things!" Denmark yelled, "Why can't you be honest with me?"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?" Norway asked.

"Because I love you, Nor. I don't want you to get hurt." Denmark said.

"… Yes, because imaginary people talking are going to hurt me. You're such an idiot." Norway said.

"Just please be honest with me... I hate it when you do that..." Denmark said as he walked into the kitchen, "I'm making a sandwich... Do you want one?"

"When I do what?" Norway asked.

"A sandwich." Denmark mumbled, not quite hearing Norway completely.

"When. I. Do. What?" Norway shouted.

"What? Oh... Um.. Forget about it... It doesn't matter." Denmark said.

"Forget about what?" Norway asked.

"It's nothing..." Denmark said.

"What the **** do you want?" Norway asked

"DO YOU WANT A SANDWICH?" Denmark shouted.

"I DON'T WANT A ******* SANDWICH." Norway shouted.

"Okay..." Denmark said as he walked back into the living room, only to have Norway slap him.

"What do you want?" Norway asked. Denmark held his cheek as he continued eating.

"No'fing" Denmark said.

"Nothing? Really? Tell me." Norway asked. Denmark finished his sandwich.

"I'm crazy... Didn't you realize it?" Denmark asked.

"That's it?" Norway asked.

"No... It's just... just..." Denmark stuttered.

"Just?" Norway asked.

"I'm sorry for breaking your tv and your table and your nightstand and your shower head... I was dancing." Denmark said.

"I don't care. What I do care about is why you wanted to know if someone else was here." Norway asked. Denmark looked down, only to notice that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Do you know where I put my shirt?" Denmark asked.

"...No? That doesn't answer my question." Norway said, as Denmark looked around the room.

"Not in here." Denmark said.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Norway asked/shouted.

"My shirt.. What else?" Denmark said.

"I give up." Norway said.

"Love you, Nor." Denmark said. Norway put his coat on, which was probably a bad thing.

"I'll see you later." Norway said.

"Nor?" Denmark asked.

"Why do you care?" Norway asked as he left the house.

"Please don't leave me here!" Denmark cried "They're coming to get me!" Denmark got his coat on and followed Norway. It took a few moments for Norway to notice Denmark.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Norway shouted.

"I'm sorry... For whatever I did..." Denmark said.

"No, you're not. Why can't you just tell me why you're so freaking worried that I was talking to someone?" Norway asked.

"It seemed like you were flirting with that person..." Denmark said.

"You're such a moron." Norway said.

"Hey!" Denmark said.

"Why would you think that?" Norway asked.

"It sounded that way..." Denmark said.

"Mmhmmm.." Norway said.

"Nor... Please, just let it go... It was a simple hearing hallucination... Not that I've ever had them before.." Denmark said.

"Why would you be so worried?" Norway asked.

"Because I love you, Nor." Denmark said.

"Who would I flirt with?" Norway asked.

"I don't know..." Denmark said.

"Honestly." Norway said. Denmark hugged Norway.

"I'm sorry." Denmark said, causing Norway to hug him back.

"It's okay." Norway said, causing Denmark to smile.

"You're so forgiving... I love you, Nor." Denmark said.

"...Love you, too." Norway said. Denmark kissed Norway, causing Norway to kiss him back squeezing him closer. After a while, Denmark let go of Norway.

"Now you know what loving a madman is like... I love you, Nor." Denmark said.

"You're not a madman, just an idiot." Norway corrected.

"I'm a hallucinating idiot.. But I'm your hallucinating idiot. Right, Nor?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah..." Norway said.

"I really do love you, Nor." Denmark said.

"I love you, too. Let's get back home." Norway said.

"Yeah! It's cold out here. But as long as I'm with you, Nor, I'm warm." Denmark stated happily.

"...Sure." Norway said. Denmark poked Norway's cheek.

"You're so cute, you know that, Nor?" Denmark asked. Norway pushed Denmark's hand away.

"Stop it." Norway said, causing the spiky haired blond to frown.

"But I love you, Nor..." Denmark said.

"I love you, too." Norway said.

"Jeg elsker dig!" Denmark said in his native tongue.

"...Jeg elsker deg." Norway said in Norwegian, "Jeg elsker deg. Du er bare for dumt å legge merke til." Denmark walked into the closed door, creating a bump on his head.

"Ow..." Denmark said.

"...Moron." Norway huffed. Denmark opened the door.

"Sorry... Forgot I closed the door.." Denmark said. Never again would he have to worry about hallucinations, because Norway sent him to a doctor to get rid of them, which in the end worked pretty well, except for every once in a while, when Norway wasn't home.

* * *

><p>Translation notes:<p>

Jeg elsker dig- I love you(Danish)

Jeg elsker deg- I love you(Norwegian)

Du er bare for dumt å legge merke til - You're just too stupid to notice(Norwegian)

I used google translate, so they might not be right...


End file.
